A Noontime Reality
by Smantsabella
Summary: Remus is in his fifth year of Hogwarts. Sirius Black is in his first year of teaching. What will the two do when they start to fall for each other? Written for tigergirl-moonstar. Slash, RLSB, nothing too graphic. I know the title and summary are terrible but I swear the content doesn't.
1. Who Knew Gods Road Subways?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Written for tigergirl-moonstar**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus Lupin was in awe. The man sitting in front of him was easily the male and human form of Aphrodite.

He had on a leather jacket adorned with pins and spikes, black skinny jeans, sparkling clean combat boots and a white tank top. True, Remus had met punks' before, but they were usually rebel fifteen-year-olds with fake piercings and badly done undercuts. But this guy, oh no, this guy was legit.

His lips, ears, and an eyebrow were pierced with fake silver rings, and chains with skeleton skulls hung from his studded black leather belt.

And that wasn't all. He could easily be a model for some fancy fashion magazine like Vogue or Porter. His black hair was shiny and fluffy, but not shiny in a greasy way. The heavens shining down, angels singing, golden sun type of shiny. That kind.

But despite the rest of his perfectionism, the best part had to be his body. Nothing blemished the pale porcelain skin except for one small beauty mark at the top of his eyebrow, and Remus could see strong muscles under the jacket. He was tall, too, a trait Remus admired greatly considering his own pathetic height.

The Adonis looked up from his pamphlet and smirked at Remus, giving the teenager a look at the man's perfectly white teeth.

' _Dammit, how can one person be this attractive!'_

Remus blushed and looked back down at his book. He had come to terms with his sexuality at the age of eight when he started feeling strange towards another boy in his class. At first, he thought nothing of it, thinking it was normal and everyone liked someone of the same gender at least once, until the age of ten when his dad accidentally flipped to the channel broadcasting the gay pride parade.

"Damn faggots screwing up society. It'll be Beastality next, mark my words."

And Remus, being the curious little boy he was, asked what a 'faggot' was.

"A man who likes another man. It's a disease, boy. Never befriend one. One day you'll be hanging out in his room together, flipping through books. Next thing you know you're on your knees and his cock's in your mouth."

Remus denied it with every ounce of his being. He was already a werewolf, now gay too?

In a way, he almost tried to push back the crushes he had on other boys, and instead kissed girls, went on dates with girls, and pretended to have crushes on girls, but his eyes still roamed over to Brandon Monacarry the sixth year seeker for the Ravenclaw team. It was only during the end of their fourth year that his best friend James Potter cornered him in their dorm and forced him to admit it. Ever since then he had become to accept it (with a lot of reassurances from James that he didn't care about Remus' homosexuality). He still didn't tell his parents, though.

A sharp jerk as the subway stopped brought Remus back to the present.

The man got up and grabbed his sticker-covered guitar case, he had a fucking guitar, and walked off the subway, but not after subtly winking at Remus.

' _Oh dear god I just became gayer.'_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: I hope I didn't offend anyone! I'm gay myself and hate it when people talk like this, but homophobia was typical for this time period and I try to be as specific as possible.**

 **Review, please! Don't flame!**


	2. Who Knew Gods Were Professors?

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Wednesday, September 3rd, 1975**

 _'Merlin's beard, it is him.'_

It was the same man. The same fucking guy from that filthy subway two months ago, only now he had on a pair of posh, dark gray robes instead of the overwhelming amount of leather. Not only that, but his long ebony hair had been tied up into the traditional pureblood ponytail instead of swaying rebelliously at his shoulders.

Remus could never have imagined seeing him again, especially at Hogwarts. He didn't know such obviously rich wizards rode grubby muggle subways.

The short boy observed the man as he walked to his seat, passing a group of giggling girls who were whispering about their new professor. Although he didn't show it, Remus was almost as elated as them. All of the professors so far had been snaggle-toothed, retired, old men who couldn't teach for the life of them. A change was nice. _V_ _ery nice._

Remus plopped his bag down next to his smirking best friend, James Potter. The boy turned to him excitedly.

"Aren't you happy, Moony! I know I am. This guy looks like he actually knows shit. Maybe we'll finally be able to try spells and not just read about them. Who knows, we could learn a few more we can use on Snivellus, eh?"

Remus rolled his eyes and sat down. He had never approved of his friend bullying the Slytherin, despite him often making jokes at Remus' poor appearance. Severus Snape had never really done anything to James personally besides just being friends with Jame's crush, Lily, and being a Slytherin. Yet, James did not care for him and often ranted about his strange behavior and appearance, like now.

Remus nodded at the right moments and occasionally threw in some "I understand"s and "Wow"s for extra effect, but really wasn't paying attention. He finally caught a break when his other friend, Peter Pettigrew ran in just as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"I told you not to sleep in, Peter." Remus sighed, his eyes raking over the blonde boy's appearance disdainfully. The top two buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, and his pants were undone and his fly down. His usually neat blonde hair was messy and falling into his watery blue eyes, but not in an attractive way. ' _Like the professor's,'_ Remus' brain added.

"I know, I know. Sorry. It's just that McGonagall gave us so much homework last night! I even missed-"

The clearing of a throat interrupted Peter's response. Their new professor was glaring down at him, arching one of his ever so perfect eyebrows.

"Excuse me, whatever-your-name-is, but I don't recall actually letting you talk. Right?

Peter nodded quickly, his Adam's Apple bobbing nervously at the intimidating man. He had never been one for the spotlight.

The man swiveled around, walking back towards the front of the room.

"As I was saying, " he glanced toward Peter, "my name is Sirius Black, Professor Black to you lot, though. _'Merlin, even his name sounds sexy.'_

"Today we'll be discussing jinxes. Unfortunately, we can't actually try them because it's 'too early' according to Professor McGonagall." Black made a face. "So, can anyone tell me what a jinx is, or are you all too stupid? Yeah, I know about your past professors and that they didn't teach you anything. At least it makes my job easier."

Remus' hand shot up, wanting to impress the man.

"Yes?"

"A Jinx is one of the seven known spell types, affiliated with dark magic and distinguished by their negative effects used mostly for the amusement of observers and the minor discomfort of the victim."

A group of boys tittered and one whispered, "Nerd." Black glanced at them with a slight frown on his face.

"Yes, 'the nerd' is right, definitely more than you'll ever be. Now, do any of you know any jinxes?"

James, Remus, and a few others hands shot up. Sirius looked disappointed, as if a little kid had just scribbled over his homework.

"Well, then, that's discouraging. Looks like you need more help than I thought."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Later that same day:**

"Isn't Professor Black amazing! I mean, we actually learned crap _and_ he's funny! It's like a two in one special!" James droned on. He had been like this for awhile, enamored with Sirius. Remus was starting to think that he wasn't the only homosexual in their friend group anymore.

"He looks like the type of person who'd prank someone. What do you think would happen if we went to him for advice? We are amazing, but we can imrov-"

"James," Remus interrupted. He loved the black-haired Indian boy but honestly, he needed to be quiet, "if we asked Professor Black for advice he'd tell us to stop pranking and to actually do our work, which you should be working on. These sketches of bowtruckles are due Friday and we have to finish writing down the uses of unicorn hair in potions for Slughorn."

James made a reluctant huffing sound and went back to his drawing, finally shutting up, leaving Remus to his thoughts, who had already finished.

There was just something about Black that intrigued him and made his heart flutter and ankles weak. It was most likely a crush but Remus had crushes before (a lot of them) and none of them ever made him feel so strange inside. He knew it couldn't be love because that was ridiculous. He just met the man and he had a good six years on Remus regarding age.

Still, something about those clear gray eyes did something to him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: Man! It's been forever since I've last updated this! Sorry about that by the way, but now school is out so I'll be updating every Tuesday. Don't forget to review and favorite/follow. Please no flames, though. :D**


	3. Why

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Over the next couple of weeks, Remus developed a _huge_ crush on Professor Black.

He had been raising his hand everytime the man asked a question and was always first to class, just for a chance to smile at him and possibly share a few words.

Despite thinking he was being as unobvious as possible, many started to catch on, especially James.

He noticed his blonde friend staring dreamily at Black as he taught, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Remus had also been super distracted lately, even forgetting about the first full moon of the school year, causing him to stress and almost kill himself that night.

Still, he managed to be the first to Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day, stained bandages and all.

James would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his friend. The boy was young and naive when it came to love. He had experienced both physical and emotional pain over the years as a werewolf, but never the pain that came with being in love.

James saw the way Professor Black looked at the boy. Curious, but not necessarily the good kind. In his eyes, Remus was an over-devoted student that had an obsession with him. In his eyes, Remus was a puzzle with missing pieces.

Of course, Remus noticed nothing. He tried to act as cool as possible around Black, though his constant blushing and adoring eyes gave him away easily.

Even now the werewolf had his head propped up by his hand, drinking in every word the professor said with a faint smile on his face. James sighed and looked back down at his notes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despite being known as the fat stupid kid who was late all the time and never had his homework done, Peter was smarter than people gave him credit for. Even he had noticed Remus' pining and vacant attitude.

Like James, he worried. Black was cool and funny (sometimes a little mean) and Remus was sweet and way too young to be with Black. He didn't say anything, though.

It was nice to finally see Remus feeling good. He would hum to himself at night in the showers and be just generally happier than he was. Having a crush was doing him good, that was for sure. It was only a matter of time, though, before he realized Professor Black was an adult who probably had a girlfriend or something. Then, Remus would crumble into himself insecurely, leaving him and James with a shell of a friend.

He would get over it eventually, but Peter would rather Remus have just chosen someone their age who happened to be gay and liked werewolves without all the Black heartbreak first.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: Sorry this is so late and short, guys. I'm tired and have been super busy lately. Please review and keep reading. There'll be an update next Tuesday.**

 **Also, I've decided to make this kind of a sad story. There will probably be a happy ending, but for now, it's just downhill and depressing. There'll be some happiness in the fifth chapter, though.**

 **Sirius speaks next chapter!**


	4. A GOOD UPDATE! :)

Hi everyone! I'm back!

I know I haven't updated in years, and I probably haven't been on since then, but due to some recent activity on some of my stories, I want to get back to writing.

Chances are I will rewrite every story over a period of time, so updates will most likely be rare. I've recently begun a new chapter of my life so I am very busy, but I will make time for you! Just stick with me, my dudes.

Thank you to everyone who was reviewed/favorited/followed me or my stories, and I hope you continue to read them!

 **Please review everyone! It would mean a lot to me just to know that some people actually saw this and care. Just a smiley face would be fine! Love y'all! :) :) :)**

 **(Also, I am writing this very late, so please forgive me for the short message and lack of adequate grammar, lol)**


End file.
